What She Wants
by Katerina-Hattyn
Summary: Kagome has loved Inuyasha for the longest time and she wants to be with him always, but its hard to compete with a dead ex-girlfriend who's still roaming around and still has his heart. So when the new moon rises, and Inuyasha fails to capture his chances with Kagome, what kind of comfort will she find in the arms of a familiar wolf demon?
1. Chapter 1

The black sky was shimmering with bright stars that clustered together and scattered apart, it seemed as if a new world was forming. The night of the new moon always made the night somewhat brighter because it was the stars turn to show off how much light and brilliance they could burn. Kagome loved staring at the sky like this from the earth so she could imagine what it would be like to fly up and just grab the stars for herself, but not everyone enjoyed tonight as she did. Her half-demon companion was a perfect example of one. Inuyasha has to turn every new moon into a human due to the human blood of his mother. His bright silver hair turned midnight black and so did his golden eyes. His dog ears shrank away and human ones sprouted from the sides of his face. All of his demon strength diminishes away and is replaced with the same mundane strength as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. What's worse of all is that he has to hide like a coward so that his enemies don't find out about his moments of weakness. Inuyasha was always fearless he didn't care if anybody, even Naraku, saw him in his human form. What would it matter anyway, since he was going to kill him one way or the other?

"Why am I the one that's gotta hide in the shed?" Inuyasha growled," we're in the middle of the forest that's hundreds of miles away from Naraku's castle! This is stupid!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," hushed Miroku, "it's only a precaution. You never know who might pop out of the wood work."

Sango nodded her head in agreement with the monk as she was holding her sleeping twin-tailed demon cat, Kirara. Inuyasha turned up his nose at them and grabbed his sword and walked over to the fire by Kagome's side where she sat with a blanket draped over her and huddled by the fire.

"You know," she said, "being human isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Oh yeah? How ya figure?" he snapped.

"Well for one, you can feel more emotions and understand the human heart. Our fears, our strengths, our happiness, our sadness." She paused for a moment and stared at Inuyasha and reached out her hand to his and placed it gently on top of his and held it gently. He looked down and blushed lightly and looked back at Kagome who was now smiling at him warmly.

"Even our desires."

Whether it was his human heart or his demon heart, Inuyasha felt it pulsing harder against his chest the longer Kagome held his hand. He grabbed Kagome's hand firmly in his and took his other hand to hold her face just enough to feel her warmth. The glow of the burning embers reflected into Kagome's eyes turning them into a soft shade of honey amber.

"Kagome," he whispered softly to her. She took off her blanket and moved closer to Inuyasha to where their faces were only inches apart. As they gazed at each other, Inuyasha pulled her face closer to his, listened closely to the almost heavy breathing of both them to the point where they were in sync, and pressed his lips softly against hers, but then he pulled back. Why was he hesitating? What was stopping him? He obviously cared for her and he clearly wanted her almost as bad as she wanted him and here was their chance-his chance-for them to be with one another, so why did he stop? He wanted to kiss her again to prove that he truly did want just that, but before he got the chance Kagome pulled away and went back to the comfort of her blanket.

"Kagome, wait, it's not you I swear." He pleaded to her.

"It's ok," she whispered, "I get it. You don't have to force yourself to kiss me. I get it. You're still hung over Kikyo, right?"

She turned from the fire to stare at him with a hardened glare and a complete loss of all its sincerity and passion that was there just minutes ago. He stared back at her in shock and awe. He wanted to tell that she was way off and wasn't because of Kikyo at all and she had nothing to with this and the only thing he was "hung over" was that he didn't get the chance to her, not Kikyo, but neither of them seemed like they wanted to continue the subject anymore so Inuyasha returned to the shed where his friends appeared to be sound asleep, but were really eavesdropping on the whole incident He found an empty corner to rest and thought of Kagome for a few moments then slowly drifted to sleep with regret hanging on his heart and his lips.

While everyone else slept peacefully, Kagome stayed away gazing up at the sky as if it would grant her an answer. As she stared at the sky, her fingers couldn't help but rub against her lips to make her remember the faint touch of Inuyasha's lips against hers. She sighed heavily with much sorrow and regret. _**Maybe that was too sudden, **_she thought to herself, _**I wasn't really thinking of Inuyasha's feelings. I was only thinking of my own, but was that so bad? Is it so bad to want the guy you love to kiss you back without a second thought of his dead-emphasis on dead- ex-girlfriend? **_Kagome tormented herself over this and became so frustrated she began to weep quietly so no one else could hear. In the midst of her crying, she felt the presence of a sacred jewel shard, but it wasn't a new one it had a sense of familiarity to it. She rose from her dirt bed to listen carefully for the sound of the shards crying out to her. As she listened, she heard the wind blowing harder and off into the distance she spotted a cyclone. A sudden smile drew across her face and it was unexplained because out of all the times Koga showed up randomly, this time Kagome was both relieved and excited about him coming to see her so happy that she doused out the fire with dirt and ran into the forest. _**It's not too much to ask, **_she thought rushing and running through the pitch black forest, _**there is someone out there who loves me who wants to be with me and won't have any second thoughts about anything or anyone.**_

She arrived in a vast empty space in the middle of the forest where she felt the presence of the shards the closest.

"Koga, are you here? Koga, I know you can hear me! I'm right here! Koga!" she hollered into the black gleaming night. Her voice bounced and echoed among the trees and there was no answer for a short while nothing but plain silence until the sound of a whirlwind clashing against branches perked her hears. When she turned around it came into clear view and the wind died down and from it came Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. He had a light brown tan with bright blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He wore his armor and a wolf fur pelt with his tail hanging behind. His pearly white fangs grinned widely as he stared at Kagome the woman whom he loved dearly.

"Kagome, it's great to see you."

She didn't reply to him all she wanted was to just stare at him and look into his eyes and was happy to find the emotion that Inuyasha lacked in his: passion! Her arms wrapped around his waist and rested her head gently on his chest and, despite the armor, she could feel his chest pounding faster and faster with each second she stood closer to him. At first Koga was shocked, usually she was reluctant to even hold his hand in fear that the mutt face would throw a fit and try to start a fight. Breaking his concentration of Kagome's sudden embrace, he peered through the black night and saw that he was nowhere to be found it was just the two of them. Normally, this would have been the perfect chance for him to tell her what he feels and just run away with her so they could finally be together, but he felt that there was an unresolved issue that lay beneath the surface. He held Kagome's shoulders and pushed her back so they could see each other face to face. He wanted to ask her straight out if that stupid mutt face had hurt her in anyway and that if he had his head would be on a platter. She wanted to see more of his face to see the admiration and love he held for her. As he rose his head there was a false smile plastered on his face with a gloom color fading over his eyes. He was hiding his true intentions.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doin' out here in the middle of the forest. Shouldn't that mutt Inuyasha be looking out for you?"

"Uh," she was hesitant, "he is or at least he thinks he is. I needed a break from him for a little bit. We, uh, we had a fight about something that I thought we both wanted but…."

She started remembering the "kiss" she and the young half-demon had shared earlier. She could still remember the touch of Inuyasha's breath brushing against her lips and how anxious she felt for him to just kiss her. As her emotions were being swept away by the memory like a tidal wave, Kagome never realized how her physical body was reacting to the memory. Her body was fidgeting left and right never seeming to sit still. Her face had become deep red and her eyes seemed glazed over like a piece of glass on a snowy winter night. Her fingers smoothed over the spot on her lips where she could still feel Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" he looked at her in confusion and couldn't understand what was wrong.

She kept replaying the scene over and over again in her head and kept wondering why he didn't follow through. Was it too sudden? Does he still have feelings for Kikyo? Why wasn't her love enough for him? Could she ever be enough for him? As these questions hit her left and right, she fell to the floor in shock and her eyes became flooded.

"I can't…..be enough," she choked through her tears, "I'm never….going to be enough. There's…..no more….room…..in his heart…for me. He…can't….love me."

Koga stood over her and just stared at her in grief and shock. Kagome had always smiled in front of him and he had only seen her cry once when she thought that Inuyasha had died in an explosion. She always had a positive attitude about everything and that there was a silver lining for everything, but when she cried it was because of Inuyasha. He was the one who had caused her so much pain and suffering and never took responsibility for it. The thought of her continuing to be with him made his blood boil and rage and finally he snapped.

"He doesn't deserve you, Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"If he's the reason why you're crying and the reason that you ran all the way out here, then he doesn't deserve you at all! I can make you happy and I would never make you hide your tears from me like that mutt is making you do right now! I'm in love with you, Kagome. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and stared up at him. His eyes were filled with this sense of passion and romance that it gave off a sort of heat from him. She wanted to touch him; she wanted to hold him for herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She slowly reached out her hand to him and stretched it out as far as she could. Koga smiled and grabbed her hand firmly in his and pulled her up from the ground and grabbed her waist to pull her close to him and held her head close to his neck. He clenched his hand to the back of her head and brought it closer to and closer to him; he didn't want her to leave.

"Koga?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

She wanted to push him away and run back to the shrine where everyone was asleep and no one knew that she had left. They were probably awake by now and Inuyasha would be worried about her and he's probably mad at her for leaving without his permission. Inuyasha would probably be…Inuyasha would….. Inuyasha…

…

Her mind went blank. She couldn't think straight. She was supposed to have been thinking about the one that she loved most but between the avaricious hug and the fleeting touch of Inuyasha's kiss that she tried desperately to remember, everything was feverish and hazy. Koga moved his mouth to Kagome's ear and in a hushed tone murmured her name slowly. His lips moved past her ears to her cheek and kissed her softly. Heat began to resonate on her face where Koga had placed his lips. The wolf demons lips traveled all over her face from her cheek to her temple to her forehead to the corner of her eye to her other cheek and worked their way down to her neck. Kagome felt warm all over. Everywhere Koga had kissed her had left a burning hot sensation all over. What was she supposed to do: fight back? Push him away? Just take it? Run away?

"K-Ko...ga….I…." she tried to speak but the feeling of Koga on her lips had felt so unbelievable that, somewhere deep inside her heart, she didn't want him to stop. Koga bent Kagome a few inches back and untied her school uniforms ascot and kissed her pale white chest. A shiver resonated throughout Kagome's body. Now she knew that this is where it had to stop, there was no way she was going to let this wolf do as he pleased, she was going to fight back.

"Kagome, I want you." The tremble of Koga's words brushed against her skin and echoed into her ears. He was telling the truth and he meant every word. He wasn't thinking of any other girl-dead or alive- he had only her in both his thoughts and his arms. All he wanted was to be with her and forever love her and never make her cry.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and ran her hands through his rough black hair. He raised his head from Kagome's chest where he left a long red kiss mark and when he saw the look in her eyes he felt his heart beat ten times harder. She smiled at him lovingly and her eyes seemed to be glowing and have the sense of devotion flashing in them despite the few drops of tears still resting in the corner. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly parting his lips slowly. _**He loves me **_she thought through the kiss _**without a single hint of hesitation he loves me. **_

Kagome briefly broke the kiss and just stared at the man who loved her more than she could ever imagine.

"Koga," she sighed "thank you."

His eyes widened and a dark line of red streamed across his face. He lowered his face and brought her back up and tried to hide his face by covering his eyes. He stood there smiling at himself and couldn't help but laugh at himself. Somehow, he had truly done it; in the one way he didn't think could happen he managed to tell Kagome how he felt about her, but…

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" he asked himself out loud.

"Huh?"

Koga picked up Kagome like a princess and placed her down on a bed of leaves that was hidden in the forest and placed his body right on top of her. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her lips that made the two of them experience the crazed frenzy that is pleasure. When the kiss was broken, Kagome was left breathless and gasping heavily for air.

"With you looking that you," he chuckled deeply "I don't think that I can hold myself back."

He lunged for her neck and grazed his tongue along her skin strategically and slowly to thoroughly indulge himself in the taste of her. Kiss marks were left like a trail across her neck, but the trail soon ended as the culprits tongue found its way exploring the priestess' mouth with soft-spoken moans slipping through their kiss. Kagome, driven by the pure chaos of the ecstasy, wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her arms around his lower back and clawed at the bit of his exposed back. The two bodies were intertwined with each other and were connected to one another both emotionally and physically. Despite the cold midnight air, the two created a steamy and intense friction between their grinding bodies. Koga had already ripped off Kagome's shirt and was slowly working his way down her thighs when suddenly an echoing voice came bellowing from the opposite side of where they were.

"Kagome, are you out here? Answer me, Kagome! Oi, Kagome!"

The two of them knew that voice anywhere: it was Inuyasha. He had finally woken up and saw that Kagome had gone missing and in his panic he left the campsite and set out in search of her even if it meant risking revealing his secret to any nearby enemies.

"You can't be serious." Koga growled under his breath.

Kagome's face was deep red and her hand covered her mouth to hide her stunned amazement. What was he doing here? Inuyasha should have stayed with the group, he was still in his human form and he could be attacked by any demon at any given time, he was taking a huge risk coming out here.

"Kagome, answer me!"

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the forest where the couple once were just a few minutes ago. His face was twisted in grief and worry as he glanced all around him to look for any signs of Kagome. He screamed in angry and slammed his fist into the ground repeatedly as if the pain would suffice for his insincerity. If he hadn't been so hesitant before, if he had just taken his chance with her, if he hadn't fallen for Kikyo first, then maybe Kagome wouldn't have ran away from him. Despite the distances and the shadows that covered him, Kagome could see Inuyasha's twisted face and had felt her heart cringe with the same pain that he felt. She stared back up at Koga who was glaring over at the mutt who had ruined their moment and clearly saw that he was mad. She propped herself up and gathered the remaining of her shirt and pushed Koga off of her. She picked all of the leaves out of her hair and dusted off her now very dirty skirt and wiped off the sweat from her face.

"I have to go back," she told bluntly "he has to know that I'm okay because if I don't then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry, Koga."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go back," she told bluntly "he has to know that I'm okay because if I don't then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry, Koga."

She picked herself off the ground and started walking towards Inuyasha, but there was a part of her that didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with Koga, but she knew that her rightful place was next to Inuyasha and helping him find the rest of the Sacred Jewel. Kagome had to go back, she was supposed to go back, and she was meant to go back.

"Kagome," Koga growled under his breath. Kagome turned around to face him and saw his arm reach out for her to grab her. His extended hand grasped the back of her head and pulled her down to him and kissed her sweetly. The kiss was less passionate than before but it left a more intimate and heartfelt imprint on her as he slowly parted her lips with his own. When the kiss was broken, Koga was staring at her having her eyes in a dead lock- almost like a trance.

"Don't let that mutt get in the way of this," he whispered to her stroking her cheek "wolves mate for life, Kagome, don't forget that."

Kagome's face was flushed red and still felt hot and her heartbeat showed no signs of slowing down, but she forced herself away from Koga and his unending love and walked away. The young wolf demon stood up and stared at her as she walked away from him and walked closer to the one that didn't deserve her. He breathed a heavy sigh and, before he walked off into the moonless night, he hissed something between his fangs that seemed to be less of a threat and more of a promise.

"If he ever makes you cry again, Kagome, he's not going to live long enough to apologize."

* * *

Inuyasha sat with his back curled and his knees covering his face and his fist still lodged into the shallow crater that he made with just his human strength. He had felt completely defeated. How could he not have noticed her -gone? Even if his dog senses hadn't returned to him yet, he should be more aware of Kagome especially when he was in this form. Why couldn't he be more assertive? Just as he was about to pound his bloody hand into the mound again, the chime of a familiar voice rang in his ear and all sense of worry and depression melted away.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here? You know you shouldn't be out here in your current state."

As Inuyasha raised his head, he saw Kagome with her casual happy smile and her tattered shirt being carried in her arms that had dirt and bits of leaves scattered up and down both of her arms and legs. Of course he was wondering what had happened to her, but at that time the only thing he cared about was that she was safe and well and alive. He slowly stood up and walked closer over to her with a look of happiness in his eyes but his eyes were so black it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. He laid his head on her shoulder and brought her body close to his and hugged her tightly, afraid that if he had loosened his grip for even a second then she would run away again.

"Thank God you're alright," he hushed in her ear "I thought I was going to lose you."

Inuyasha always seemed to act differently around Kagome when he transformed into a human. When he was around the others, his attitude never changed and he would always complain about being human and having his usual demon strength diminished, but when he was alone with Kagome he seemed to be so caring and sweet like he was acting right now. She didn't know what to do; was she supposed to push him away and act like it was a mistake or was she supposed to return the hug? What was she supposed to do? As their hug continued, the sun began to break through the darkness and shine its light over everything. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha's hair and held it in her hands as she watched the color transform from pitch black to the shining white silver that had always stunned her. Although his eyes were closed, she knew that his golden yellow eyes had returned as well along with his destructive claws. She continued to hold him for asecond to compare the way that Inuyasha felt to her in contrast to how Koga felt. There was a difference she easily sense it. With Inuyasha, no matter how kind he occasionally can be and how close they get, there's always a wall between the two of them and it can't be brought down or reduced or even broken. Kagome knew full-well what that wall was and its name was Kikyo. Inuyasha could deny it as much as he could but that was the truth and the truth is supposed to hurt. Even as she held him and he held her, Kagome could hear the resonating sound of her heart slowly breaking and the shrieking sound of her mind telling her to stop with this useless romance- it's never going to be worth this much pain. With this realization in mind,she slowly pushed him away so it wouldn't seem like she didn't want him to touch her at all and draped her leftover shirt around her shoulders.

"Come one, Inuyasha, let's head back. I'm sure everyone is awake by now." She smiled at him trying to mask her emotionally unstable pain.

He was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess."

The two of them returned to their friends in silence neither one of them saying a word. Miroku and Sango and Shippo spotted them from a distance and waved over at them screaming out their names and asking them if something bad had happened to them. Kagome eased their worries saying that bad had happened to either of them. When the topic of her shirt came up, she lied to them saying that as she was walking around the forest she missed her step and a branch in front of her that had eluded her ripped her shirt. It seemed like an unbelievable story, but they managed to take the bait. Kagome hated lying to her friends about something as trivial as who does she choose to be with, but if she had told them she got the feeling that maybe things would start to spiral out of control more than they already have.

"Now that everyone has returned safely, should we start out our search for Naraku?" suggested Miroku.

"He's right," Sango said picking up her Hiraikotsu "we can't stay here too long or else we'll lose him."

"Don't even bother. Naraku's scent has been wiped completely clean of this whole area. There isn't a single trace of him anywhere."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was kicking himself about this. Naraku was so close to them but they had to stay where they were in fear that Naraku would figure out Inuyasha's secret. Kagome thought that she had to take some responsibility as well. Instead of trying to win his heart, she should have tried to convince the others to go after Naraku themselves and hold him at bay until the sun raised up when Inuyasha would then deliver the killing blow and they would finally be rid of the demon that had plagued them. She tried to reach her hand out to him so he wouldn't feel so helpless but he intentionally dodged her touch and told everyone to get their stuff and move out. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back and headed out first, Shippo tried to catch up to the two of them so he chased after them with all four paws on the ground and leaped up to grab Kirara's tail. The awkward couple was the last one to go. Kagome grabbed her over-stuffed backpack and hopped on top of her bike and was just about to pedal off when Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"Listen, Kagome," he started.

"Yeah?" she stared up at him.

"You can ask if you wanna ride on my back, ya don't gotta ride that metal monster of yours."

Kagome just continued to stare at him in almost disbelief.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just that when I rode my bike before it never bothered you so it's a real shock to me that you would start caring about it now."

Inuyasha tried to keep up his façade but it seemed to be slipping more than he had anticipated so he took action and got right to the point. He ripped Kagome off of the "metal monster" and threw her body over him and forced her arms to wrap around his neck and darted off in the same direction as their friends.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha!" she hollered at him, "we can't just leave my bike there!"

"Why are you so concerned about it? It's nothing special."

"Just because it isn't important to you, doesn't mean that we should leave it behind. It's my bike and I want it back!"

"We're busy here, Kagome, we don't have time for trivial things like that."

"It's only trivial to you because you don't care about what happens to it!"

"I do care just not at this moment!"

"No you don't! The only thing you care about is yourself! You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own! That's why you didn't kiss me the other night! You are just so full of yourself, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha fell silent. Kagome gasped at her own words. She didn't mean for it to come out like that and how did the conversation even come to that? They were supposed to be talking about something that had absolutely nothing to do with this. How did it come to something like this? The two didn't say anything for a while but Inuyasha didn't stop running and Kagome didn't ask him to stop either. She still clung to his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her legs to support her and she tried not to press her chest too much against him because if she did how could she be sure if he would hear the sound of her heart either beating too fast or crying too loud. After a while, Inuyasha slowed his pace and stopped running and come to a halt then he just dropped her to the ground. Kagome hit the ground pretty hard and it made her neck snap back and the pain was minor but, after this moment, she had wished her neck had been hurt so much more than what Inuyasha had said to her.

"I am tired of this Kagome! You don't have a single clue of what I've been through because you've been wrapped up in your own! You tell me that I'm selfish? You say that I'm the one who has no regard for human emotions? In case ya haven't noticed, Kagome, I ain't human and why don't you take a look at yourself! I care a lot about you Kagome, but that doesn't mean that you're the only one that I care about. I...also care about Kikyo because I loved her first and I probably always will love her, but don't you ever use that as ammo to hurt me just so you can feel better about yourself."

"Inu…yasha?" her words were filled with choking tears.

"You don't think I don't see you moping around in corners sighing to yourself all day long? Obviously you've got a problem with me still loving Kikyo, but you have to get over that! I love Kikyo and as for 'us' if I had to label us in a romantic way, we are nothing."

What was he saying? She couldn't understand what he was telling her. Did he truly love only Kikyo and her alone? What about all the times that they had spent together? All of the times they had spent together, Kikyo's name hadn't popped up unless they were talking about Inuyasha's past but other than that she didn't cross anyone's mind. Why was Inuyasha being like this? Kagome's eyes had faded so much that you couldn't see her pupils-they looked so lifeless. Her hands rose to ears and clenched around them to keep form anymore hurtful words coming after. She tried to breathe but her chest felt so tight and constricted Kagome thought that there was no longer air in the world. Tears began to wallow in her eyes and slowly spilled down her face and those tears stung with each drip. _**Nothing had ever hurt this much before **_she thought _**I don't remember being in this much pain before in my life. This is all my fault, if I hadn't made such a big deal out of something so stupid I would never had to experience this much pain and now Inuyasha hates me. I was naïve to think that Inuyasha would just drop Kikyo from his heart and come running to me. I was pretty stupid. **_

"You're right…, Inuyasha," she managed to choke out of her throat.

_**I never should have left with him.**_

"I should have… thought more about you."

_**I never should have loved him.**_

"I was…only…thinking about…myself."

_**I never should have chosen him.**_

"I am…so….very…sorry"

_**I want to be with Koga!**_

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

_**I love **_**you**_**, Koga.**_

The entire time she apologized to him, Inuyasha didn't turn around to face her once. The sight of his back facing her without the slightest hint of a flinch or nudge or any movement of any kind created a sense of coldness around Inuyasha that Kagome had imagined circling around him. He had meant every word that he told her and he stood by them. He stood there with his broad back and malicious aura and she sat there in her depression and brokenness. When the silence proved too much for either one, Inuyasha faced Kagome and saw the actual damaged she had cause to her. Tears had stained to rough patched ground where her defeated body sat almost like a deteriorating corpse in rigor mortis. He couldn't see her face but from he stood he could still see a slight glimpse of her color turning from its once lively peach color to a scare white. _**I really am sorry Kagome **_he wanted to tell her _**but you had to hear it.**_ He wanted to reach out for her and hold her close to him to comfort and caress her and make the trouble he himself had caused but, to him, the bringer of grief can't take it back. The lingering silence was finally broken when each of them sensed something coming straight towards them. Kagome could sense the jewel shards and Inuyasha recognized the disgusting stench of a certain wolf.

"Great, the last thing I need right now is for that damn wolf to annoy me." Inuyasha growled to himself.

Kagome didn't say anything, but when Inuyasha said "wolf" her heart leapt into her throat. Koga was heading this way and he was coming to see her. Even with her aching heart, she still managed t spread a genuine smile across her face. She lifted her body off the floor and stared off into the far distance where she could sense the jewel shards coming from. There was a distinctive cyclone heading towards them and as she stared at it, her heart began beating faster and harder. Her heart was pounding so violently, Kagome thought it would burst out of her chest, but she couldn't help it. She was ecstatic that Koga was coming back.

"It's Koga," she whispered, "Koga's coming back."

The whirlwind was gradually drawing closer and closer to them and as it did Inuyasha's hand was drawing closer to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all."

Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga in a single stroke and aimed it straight at Koga. Kagome saw Inuyasha draw his sword and she felt a wave of disturbance wash over her. Although in the past Inuyasha and Koga were never serious about killing each other no matter how many times they said it, today seemed different. Inuyasha was already in a foul mood because of their argument and Koga was charging full speed at Inuyasha with no sign of slowing down. Reacting solely on her instincts, Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his arm that held the dog demon fang and tried to rip it from his grasp.

"Kagome!" he growled "what the hell are you doing?" he tried to shake her off.

"Don't hurt him," she cried to him "don't hurt him, Inuyasha, please! Please, don't hurt Koga."

The sound of pleading in her voice over the pathetic wolf caused Inuyasha to snap. In a fit of blind white rage, he struck Kagome to the face sending her body flying to the sidelines unconscious and her face bleeding. He breathed heavily for a moment and when the rage disappeared he was disgusted with himself and dropped his sword and started to run over to her side but was stopped with a bellowing growl.

"Inuyasha!" it snarled "what the hell did you do to my Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned around and faced Koga, but not the Koga he was expecting. The Koga that stood in front of him had his fangs bared and looked ready to rip apart anything in their path. His fist rose to his face in a fighting stance where his claws extended out and ready to rip. His eyes were no longer the calming light blue they usually were, his anger and fury changed his eyes to show a sort of blackish grey glow that only meant one thing: Death.

"Koga, what do you mean "my" Kagome?"

"Shut your fucking mouth! How dare you do this to her! You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to keep her out of danger! How are you supposed to protect her when the most dangerous thing around her is you?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword with his head lowered in disgrace. Koga was right, though he hated to admit it; his job was to protect Kagome and make sure that she wasn't hurt by anything and if they did hurt her it was his job to destroy that thing. He turned to face Koga without showing Koga the look of complete defeat in his eyes.

"Koga, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, you mongrel! I'm not the one you mauled across the face like some kind of mindless beast!"

"Yeah…"

Koga's patience was wearing thin. He snapped.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, you stupid mutt?"

Koga launched himself at Inuyasha and round housed Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha's feet scathed across the ground but he didn't fall. His only reaction was spitting out blood. Koga was far from finished. A hail of punches connected aggressively to Inuyasha's stomach that drew them farther and farther from Kagome. When the punches stopped, Koga clasped his hands together, raised them above his head and pounded them down upon Inuyasha's head. Koga hovered over him and waited for his retaliation. He grew impatient and sneered.

"Stand up!"

Inuyasha said nothing.

Koga gripped the collar of his kimono and brought him up to his face.

"I said stand up, dam you!"

He slugged him in the stomach yet again and dropped him to the floor where he proceeded to kick him repeatedly.

"This is only the beginning," he grunted between each kick "the pain your experiencing right now is nothing compared to the suffering you caused to Kagome. You don't deserve her!"

With his final blow, there was nothing left to say except for Inuyasha's heavy breathing and gasping for air. Koga glared down at the stupid half-demon pup and spit down at him. He kicked dirt in his face and walked away from him and ran over towards Kagome. He kneeled down next to her and held her body in his arms while her heady rested gently on his shoulder. He turned over her face and saw the blood streaking down her cheeks and down her neck. He didn't have a cloth to clean the blood off of her so he had to use what was on hand. He began to lick the blood off her cheek and circled around the wound to try, at the very least, disinfect it. There was a lot more blood than he had anticipated, but the wound had stopped bleeding moments ago so there wasn't any serious damage to her. Once the cheek had been fully licked cleaned, he worked his way down to her neck. He felt Kagome's body flinch slightly at the reaction of his tongue. He looked over at her face and saw her that it had turned slightly red but not from the blood. Her body was reacting to the touch of his tongue licking away at her tongue. Somehow amused by this, Koga smirked and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and put his lips by her ear to whisper a simple piece of advice.

"Just try and hold it in. It'll be over soon."

Koga's moist heavy tongue continued to graze all along Kagome's neck, licking her clean of any and all blood. Her neck was covered in a slightly thicker coating of blood than her cheek which meant that Koga had to hold his plate still as he licked it harder. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him. The feeling of his tongue went from a gentle tickle to a fierce shiver of heat. Kagome snapped out of her unconscious state and the jolt of heat flipped herself out of Koga's arms and flinched farther away from him. She covered her face with her arms in a sort of defense thinking that she was being attacked by an unknown enemy but when she got a better look at the "enemy" her heart felt at ease and she lowered her defense.

"Koga?" she asked still a little groggy "what are you doing here? What happened to me?"

"Don't think too hard, you got yourself a nice cut on your face so it might hurt still." He gestured toward the shallow gash on her face. She touched the top part of the scar and wondered how she first gotten this scar and then it came rushing back at her which made her sick to her stomach.

"Inuyasha did this to me, didn't he?" she asked straight forward.

Koga simply nodded his head in agreement and Kagome threw herself at Koga and hugged him around his neck. This had caught him way off guard so the surprise attack made him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Kagome what are you-"

"Please take me with you! I don't care where it is just take me with you! I can't take it anymore!" her voice quieted down "please, Koga, take me with you."

Koga was shocked at first but then he smiled and returned her embrace. He brought up their bodies still clinging in their hug and slowly stroked Kagome's long black hair hushed the girl softly since he could feel her tears dropping his shoulders.

"You win, Kagome" he hushed in her ear "I'll take you with me."

Kagome broke their hug to stare at him with a way-she was sure- Koga had longed to be looked at by her. In her eyes, Koga could see that there was love and affection and desire for the one that held her heart tighter than any iron grip this world has offered. She smiled widely and began to laugh silently as she brought her hand to his face.

"I love you, Koga."

She pushed Koga's face to hers so their lips could crash against each other and swarm around in the passionate heat that they had the night before when Koga had told Kagome he loved her. As they kissed, Koga could feel Kagome's lips shaping into a smile which made him smile in return and he grabbed her waist to bring her body closer to him. He broke the kiss for a brief moment and genuinely smiled her.

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while but I think this story is getting better**

**let me hear your thoughts of how I did :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Please enjoy the final chapter xD**

* * *

Despite the endless shower of affection being shown by the new loving couple, there was still a certain half-demon passed out from a beating he had received not too long ago. Although it should have been nothing to him, Inuyasha's emotional state had also been attacked which only doubled the pain he had from Koga's relentless assault. As he lay in the dirt curving his body to huddle into himself, his loss of consciousness threw him into a state of delirium in which he saw a tunnel of white and blue light coming toward him and in that tunnel walked a familiar figure of a woman who was shrouded by black shadows. Inuyasha was down on his back completely motionless on the path that the figure was walking and it appeared that the woman was walking closer and closer to him.

_**Inuyasha, can you hear me? Inuyasha, you must wake up! Wake up, Inuyasha.**_

He did not move. He just stared off into the direction of the woman to see if he could identify her but to no avail. The white light was too blinding that even with his demon senses he couldn't detect any scent from her, but the voice was ringing in his ear. He recognized it from somewhere.

_**Listen to me carefully, Inuyasha, the person you care for most in this world will be stripped away from you if you don't do something to stop it.**_

"The person I care for the most?" he repeated to the figure.

_**Yes, she is going to be stolen away from you by a demon because you let him steal her heart from you. She loved you first, Inuyasha, but because you became naïve and distant towards her, Kagome's heart now belongs to another.**_

"Kagome?" he thought out loud "Kagome… is going to be taken away?"

As Inuyasha searched through his memory so he could try and remember the day's events, he remembered what had happened and was disgusted at himself. He had told Kagome that he didn't care for her at all and that he would always love Kikyo first and that would never change and that he labeled their relationship as "nothing". If that hadn't been bad enough he also smacked her brutally across the face and made her go flying and her face bleeding. Then Koga showed up and gave Inuyasha a beating he probably won't ever forget and just left him there unconscious.

"Its better this way," he finally said, "Kagome deserves much better than me and Koga can give her that happiness." Inuyasha's voice was filled with a sense of defeat and sadness.

"Kagome is much better off without me in her life. She was right when she said that I'm just full of myself and all I think about are my own feelings. That's why I pushed her away with my words, so I wouldn't have to get my heartbroken again. She deserves someone who will always put her first and who will only love her first. I can't that for her, but Koga can."

Inuyasha hated Koga and he hated losing to Koga even more than that, but seeing as Koga could make her happy he was willing to make this sacrifice for her seeing as it was going to be one of the last things he would do for her.

_**Is this your final decision, Inuyasha? You're going to give up on Kagome that easily?**_

"Yes."

As his answered reached the woman's ears, she was finally close enough to him that he could see who she was. She crouched in front of his motionless body with her long black hair draping over her shoulders and her black eyes staring deep into his own. Her white pale fingers reached out to hold his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks tenderly and her usual ice-like demeanor of a face rose into a sincere smile.

_**If that is what you wish.**_

Kikyo stood up and held out her hand towards Inuyasha offering to help him up. Inuyasha took her hand in hopes that maybe it would place his mind back into reality and as he took her hand and she brought his body up, Kikyo manifested an arrow in her other hand that was made of her own spiritual energy that glowed the same shade of pink as the Shikon no Tama and with that arrow she plunged the arrow in the same place she had shot it into his chest 50 years ago. Inuyasha's face flushed in shock and pain as he winced at the feeling of her arrow piercing through his skin once again.

_**This is for your own good. You have to face this endeavor and you must overcome it.**_

The shock from the arrow jumped Inuyasha back into reality where he was on the ground and Kagome was away from him locking lips with Koga almost vigorously. Normally, this would have sent him off into a vengeful frenzy with his Tetsusaiga clashing against Koga's claws and one of them walking away more bloody than the other, but his reaction could only be summed up into one work: broken. The sight of him and her locked in each other's embrace was far more heartbreaking than he could have anticipated. As he brought up his beaten body to stand up, he just stared over at them with a look that would remind one of a puppy who had just watched his owner abandon him in the stormy rain. He clenched a hardened fist over his chest where he thought his heart was supposed to be and dropped his head and although his head was covered he managed to muster a smirk.

"So this was the pain you were talking about, huh Koga?" he mumbled to himself realizing that the wounds he had on his body paled in comparison to the emotional pain he had inflicted on Kagome's heart. With this realization in mind, Inuyasha walked over to the hot and heavy couple trying to keep up however much pride he had left. The closer he got to the two, the more he silently begged his heart to shut up so that they wouldn't notice the sound of it shattering. When his shadow casted over them, Kagome looked up and immediately pushed herself off of Koga's lap and fell backwards. Koga's head snapped back to see Inuyasha's figure and instantly jumped up in a fighting ready stance.

"Ya came for 'nother beatin there, mutt-face? 'Cause I'll gladly take ya on, I don't really think you fully understand how much Kagome has suffered!" he raised his fist in the air prepared to strike.

"Koga, stop it!" she yelled from behind him.

"No, it's alright," Inuyasha retorted, "He's right, I deserve whatever punishment that comes at me. I hurt you so much without me even realizing it until it was too late."

Both Koga's and Kagome' eyes widened in disbelief and shock as Inuyasha just spilled out how he had truly felt about everything that happened leading up to this moment.

"Kagome, I had a very good reason for my actions. I had to keep you at a distance because I figured for you and for us. I had been trying to fight back the feelings that I had for you because I knew if I told these feelings and accepted them then we would have become lovers and, as happy as that would have made me, there is a huge risk being together with me."

"What risk?" Kagome asked completely engrossed in his story.

"You already know the story about how Naraku deceived Kikyo and me all those years ago. He was able to crush us so easily because we were blinded by love and we couldn't stand the fact that the person who we loved more than anything could hurt us this much. As a result of our blindness, I was sealed for fifty years and Kikyo died. I couldn't allow myself by these feelings because the more I love you, Kagome, the more pain there would have been. "

_**Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**_

As Inuyasha continued talking, Kagome could feel the words he spoke were the truth and with every word he spoke her heart kept pounding harder and harder. She clenched a fist over her heart and prayed that Koga couldn't hear it. It wouldn't matter if Koga had heard it; he could just look at the new color of red that had stained her face. Koga tried to listen to the mutt's story, but he was growing more aggravated.

"And so, Kagome," Inuyasha concluded, "I am so sorry."

"Hmph, so even you can be sentimental when you want to be, huh, mutt-face?" Koga retorted with a smirk.

Inuyasha disregarded his comment and just had his eyes locked on Kagome the whole time. He had hoped that what he told her had crossed over into her heart so it could heal over the wounds he had originally caused himself. He thought that perhaps, with a little miracle, Kagome's heart could be mended again and she could forgive him. Koga could feel the intense staring Inuyasha was giving off which made him even more irritated, he had already been tapping at his forearm to keep his hand busy from punching the dog demon in the face, but now he had resorted to clawing at his arm.

"So, can you forgive me?" Inuyasha continued gazing off into Kagome's eyes.

She was silent for a moment.

"Kagome?" the two demons asked in suspense of her answer.

"Inuyasha," she started.

"Yes?"

She took in a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for telling me the truth. I really appreciate it, but you know I really wish that you had told me this earlier because maybe, if you had, we could have been together."

Kagome stood by Koga's side and held his hand hers. Inuyasha could feel his chest tighten. The worst was still around the corner.

"But, you're probably right. If we had been together, Naraku would stop at nothing to separate us and probably kill us in the process. I thank you for telling me what you really felt about me, but it's too late for us now. I'm in love with Koga now and there's nothing you can say to change that. I still want to be with you, Inuyasha, but only as a friend. We can still look for the Sacred Jewel shards together along with Sango and Miroku and Shippo, but I'm going to live with Koga from now on and I want you to accept my decision because even if you do hate I'm still going with him."

Although Koga didn't want to show it, he was elated by Kagome's words. She had truly grown to love him and chose him over Inuyasha. With his spare hand, Koga covered half of his face so she couldn't see how red his tanned skinned face had become. Despite his happiness, however, Inuyasha was much more along the lines of heartbreak and depression. He knew from the very beginning that he wouldn't have been able to change her mind, but he grew hopeful and wanted to see if being truthful about how he felt and told her straight out he could have changed things. Inuyasha smirked to himself and dropped his head then staggered over towards Kagome and rested his head on her shoulder. The abrupt wait of his weight on her took her completely off guard. She staggered backwards and broke her hold on Koga's hand to support Inuyasha's heavy weight.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"You win, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "you can be with Koga, I won't stop you."

Kagome was shocked a little but she smiled and gave him a soft hug and thanked him silently. She pushed him slowly off of her and asked him if he could tell the others of her decision and he accepted. Koga quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her in the direction of their new home. He didn't tell her at first, but Koga would later tell Kagome that he was jealous of the fact that even after all the strife she went through with Inuyasha she was able to smile at him that sweetly. Koga picked up Kagome and threw her over onto his back and were about to head off when a certain hand ripped Kagome off of Koga and swung her into Inuyasha's body with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and another holding her hand warmly in his hand and his lips pressed firmly against hers. Koga turned around abruptly to just see the cur kissing his soon-to-be wife and Kagome was more shocked than anyone. The feel of his surprisingly hot lips moving around hers and his tongue wrapping around her own tongue feeling the sweet texture of her mouth sent a jolt of a new rapture that Kagome had not experienced before and when Inuyasha pulled her in closer into him and maneuvered his tongue deeper into her mouth the sensation grew like a raging forest fire. When the enchantment of the kiss was broken, and Inuyasha gave Kagome back to the now murder lusting wolf demon, Inuyasha smiled confidently and walked off, but with a few parting words.

"Yo, flea-bag!" he hollered back at them with his hand waving in the air, "if I find out that you made Kagome cry for any reason at all, I'll skin your hide and hack you to bits!"

"Why that mangy lil good for nothing-"

Koga was cut off by Kagome's hand tugging at his with her eyes gazing up at him as if she was begging for something.

"Hey, Koga," she whispered to him, "Take me home."

Koga grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his face and pressed it firmly against his cheek and kissed her fingers. The light brushing of his lips on her fingers sent an exciting twinge into her body which made Kagome smile. Koga looked down at her innocent smile and remembered how-as he believed it to be-Inuyasha kissed upon that smile that he had broken once before and became slightly enraged. He gently dropped her hand from his cheek and looked her directly.

"Hey Kagome," he grumbled roughly, "can you do me a quick favor before we leave."

"Sure, Koga"

"Open your mouth for me and stick your tongue out."

"Uh, okay."

She didn't know how or why this could benefit to him but it was an easy enough request and so she followed suit. With her mouth nearly wide open and her tongue out, Koga just stared at her and cupped her chin and leaned in somewhat forcefully and crashed against her lips. His lips encircled around hers in perfect sync and connection that there was barely any room to draw breath. Wherever his tongue touched while exploring the walls of her mouth left behind a welling of amazing heat and pleasure that resonated throughout her. His hands clasped around her waist and brought her into his body and grinded his body against hers as his hands crawled up her backside and grabbed a handful of hair and tilt her head back to rip apart their heavy kiss so he could bring the same pleasure down to her neck. Koga's heavy breathing on her skin was almost like a tease, she knew what he wanted to do and she wanted it but she hated the fact that he was holding back just to mess with her. Koga had a quick glance at the aching and feverish look in Kagome's eyes and smiled like a wolf about to bounce a poor helpless rabbit and just like the wolf he was, Koga sank his fangs onto her neck and gnawed on her. Kagome's voice slipped out in a very high and seductive voice that gave Koga the incentive to continue his "meal", but before his "main-course" he loosened his grip on Kagome slowly and faced her seriously.

"Kagome," he started, "you and I are going to start a whole new life together and we will belong to each other, so you have to promise me something: don't let any man kiss you the way that mutt just did or the way that I do! I'm the only one who can kiss you in anyway, okay!"

She smiled warmly at the love-crazed wolf and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I hear you, Koga, and I promise I won't let that happen."

With new found confidence in himself and his bride-to-be, Koga whipped Kagome into his arms and pressed her firmly to his chest and dashed off to the wolf demons den where they would continue their "meal" where they had left off earlier that afternoon and continue to envelop in their love for one another and ravish in each other's addictive body heat in their many years of bliss.

* * *

**I think that ended well~**


End file.
